


there for you

by fadeadfeelings (sadbutgay)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Highschool AU, Minor Violence, its basically just nat punching tony soo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24698929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadbutgay/pseuds/fadeadfeelings
Summary: A certain dumbass was getting on Natasha's nerve and she couldn't help herself but punch him in the face.Thank god she doesn't have to face the detention alone.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff & Natasha Romanov, Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 4
Kudos: 82





	there for you

A few heads turn around when they hear running footsteps through the nearly empty halls of the school building. The last period just ended and Natasha has to be quick to catch her girlfriend before she leaves the school grounds.

"Hey, Wanda! Wait!"

Hearing that familiar voice Wanda turns around quite startled in the hallway and is met with a shouting red-haired girl. As soon as her assumption turns out to be true, a small smile tugs at her lips when she sees her girlfriend, Natasha, trying to catch up with her.

But as soon as Natasha stills in front of her and Wanda notices the distressed look on her face, her smile quickly disappears and turns into a small frown. Trying to figure out what would bring her girlfriend out of the good mood she was in, just this morning.

"What's wrong?"

The slightly shorter girl avoids the gaze of her girlfriend as good as she can, but the guilt was clearly written all over her face. She then looks down at her feet and pushes her hand into the pockets of her leather jacket. Waiting patiently, Wanda stands still in front of her and watches as she shuffles with her feet in nervousness.

Wanda couldn't think of something that Natasha could have possibly done to feel so... guilty. No one came and told her that she ended up in the nurses' office nor did she appear unhappy or upset when they met up this morning. So what happened, that she even has struggled to tell her girlfriend about it?

"I.. um," she hesitates. Looking up into Wanda's eyes for a moment before averting them back onto the floor. In her head, Natasha is desperately trying to figure out how she will tell the girl in front of her that she won't be able to make it to their date tonight. And that all only because she is not able to control her temper.

Wanda raises her eyebrows in concern about what Natasha is about to tell her.

"I- I won't make it to dinner tonight," she looks up quickly and repeats her action of trying to find somewhere else to look other than Wanda's eyes. When Natasha hears the other girl breathing in to speak she interrupts her hurriedly.

"I'm sorry- I swear I am- I'll make it up to you! I'm-," Wanda just smiles at her ranting and forces Natasha's hands out of her pockets as an attempt to make her look at her. But mostly because she wants the redhead to calm down and show her that it isn't a big deal.

"It's okay," Wanda smiles and kisses her girlfriend's cheek. Then the smile turns into a mini frown again. "But why?"

The hands that Wanda previously held in hers are ripped away and Natasha crosses them over her chest in anger. But aside that, her whole face turns into a whole frown, and Wanda is scared for a moment she has to make bigger measures to make sure she wouldn't freak out any second.

"Stark was being a sassy brat again and I-", she is silent for a moment, "I might have punched him in the face."

The last sentence was a lot quieter than the first one was and Wanda was glad for a moment that not the whole school got to hear about it. To say she is shocked would've been a lie because it wasn't a rare occurrence that Natasha had enough of someone and let them know by hurting them.

Just when Wanda opened her mouth to answer she gets interrupted again.

"Multiple times."

She then ducks her head as if she is genuinely scared about Wanda's reaction. 

"So I got detention..."

Wanda nods another time and waits a few moments to make sure Natasha was done talking now. When she is sure that this is it, she smiles, puts her finger under her girlfriend's chin, and pulls her head up so she was able to look into deep green orbs. As soon as Natasha isn't avoiding her gaze anymore Wanda kisses her.

When they break apart Wanda's mood hasn't changed a bit and she closes her girlfriend into her arms. This really wasn't that what the redhead would've expected. Of course, she knew that Wanda wouldn't be too angry with her but she thought that she would've been at least a bit disappointed. But she sees nothing of that on her face. Only understanding and love.

When Natasha opens her mouth to apologize again, Wanda interrupts her. "It's okay Nat. Really," she stops and the other girl is almost completely sure that now would come the big but, "but maybe you should postpone out of school for the next time. So you won't get caught."

Sometimes, Natasha is simply stunned by how positive Wanda is in some situations. And she is more than grateful for that. Not every girl would react like that when you told her you had to cancel a date due to anger issues, would they? They would be major pissed off and Wanda just smiles at her.

"I'll go to detention with you and after that, we'll just go to mine and watch a movie, you could stay the night. That alright?"

And she is still so politely smiling as if she didn't just say that she'd spend her entire evening in a detention room in high school on a sunny day. How did Natasha get so lucky? She has no words for the way she loves her girlfriend. She doesn't know where she would be without her. 

But Wanda knows her girlfriend, so she knows that Tony must've deserved what he got. Natasha did get pissed off quite fast but she usually never lets her hands fly like that. So how knows what he had done this time. They are also still friends, so it couldn't even be that bad. The teachers here are mostly just overreacting due to the zero-violence-policy.

Finally catching on what her girlfriend told her, Natasha pulls Wanda into a bone-crushing hug. Not intending to let her go anytime soon. She buries her face in soft curls that fall over her girlfriend's shoulder and lets out a sigh.

"I love you."

Wanda laughs and puts her arms around Nat's torso tightly.

"I love you too Nat." 

She caresses her back for a little while longer before pulling away and giving Nat another kiss.

"Now let's go, or we'll both be late for detention." 

Natasha nods, takes Wanda's hand in hers, and leads them to the detention halls. Maybe this wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
